


A Letter, Hereafter

by meezer13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meezer13/pseuds/meezer13
Summary: For Day 4 of Ignoct WeekPrompt (Simple) First Time@ignoctweekAt the base of the Citadel Throne lies a dusty letter in which an Advisor reminisces and hopes.





	A Letter, Hereafter

A letter penned on the finest parchment lies reverently at the base of the once majestic throne. A slight covering of dust has gathered as no one can bear to enter the room that became a scene akin to a horrific nightmare.

If anyone had dared to disturb the sanctity of the chamber to read this letter, they would have found the writing elegant, but the lines crooked, scattered, disorganized as if someone had not been looking properly at the paper in front of them. There were a few smudges from moisture damage and a smattering of rust-colored stains but they didn't render any of the words illegible. 

Fortunately, no one had and most likely no one ever would, discover the heartfelt sentiments poured out to a king from his beloved with ink, blood and tears. The utterances bound for one's ears only, to be carried upon the wind to another plane of existence. 

" My Dearest Noctis,

I know you will never see this in person; however, I wanted it to serve as a lasting, physical reminder, timeless and true on Eos. All is but fleeting, so I have memorialized our moments together that are held dearest to my heart and permanently etched on my soul in this letter to you.

The very first time me met, you were but a wee toddler, myself not much older. A beaming ball of energy, you shone like the stars and I was instantly entranced.

The first time you ran to me, crying over some undertaking gone wrong, my heart broke and my lifelong, protective instinct kicked in.

The first time we snuck out to gaze up at the stars, I knew they could never hold a candle to you, but the time we spent comparing the night sky to our book was more precious to me than any jewel. 

The first time you went off to school, I was lost and alone. We had private tutoring up until then, so we were practically joined at the hip. It worked out for the best in the long run as I accelerated my own schooling so I could be knowledgeably useful to you in all things. Forever after, I had ample things to fill my days with, but the emptiness I felt when you were away only grew as the years went by.

The first time you made a true friend outside of the Citadel, I must confess, I felt my first twinge of jealousy. Deep down I knew it was unfounded, but it made me realize just how profound my feelings for you had gotten. I suppressed them as best I could for the good of us both, but I knew it was only a matter of time before they might explode . Only it was you who beat me to the punch, much to my complete shock and joy.

The first time you admitted that you loved me- not as a friend- you put it, so I could not misinterpret, the entire world stopped for a moment. You actually had to pinch me to prove it wasn't a dream. I think I told you that I had loved you for as long as I could remember in return. I don't recall much else from that day other than holding your hand all evening on the couch in your apartment, afraid to let go and shatter the moment. We fell asleep like that, the stiffness the next morning well worth it.

The first time you kissed me, it was my heart, rather than the world, that stopped. It was perfect in its imperfection. Tentative and awkward, passionate and determined all at once. It sent me wanting more, all, forever and then some. And you were always so generous, so giving to indulge me in just that.

The first time we made love, we fused together like we were made for each other and I greedily believe we were. Two souls intertwined as we both indulged in one another's bodies. Your beauty was without compare, your fire setting me ablaze, all consuming so I could live up to my namesake.

The first time we left the Crown City, our hearts were burdened but not defeated. Our souls were shaken from arrangements beyond our control. Both sworn to separate duties but our underlying feelings never faltered. Our devotion never wavered. I fell in love with you all over again.

The first time our lives were in mortal danger, we stepped up and fought alongside our brothers in arms. I was so proud of you. Against all odds, putting personal grief aside, we began a fight with the enemy. One that would span far too many years and claim too many loved ones. A battle to save the world that you were destined to triumph over from the day the gods proclaimed it do.

The first time I realized what that destiny actually entailed, I collapsed to the ground from the weight of it. We had lost you to some void, that accursed crystal that took far more than it ever gave. The world succumbed to darkness but I refused to follow suit. I had to do something. I could still feel your presence, your magic coursing through me, but I needed to know why. Desperate to figure out what and how. When the inevitable outcome became clear to me, I was glad you were not there to see me break down. To beg of any deity to spare you. I knew it could not be stopped but I tried to find alternatives anyway. Part of me ached to see you again and the rest of me wanted you to remain safe in whatever seclusion you were in. Anything to avoid the inescapable. My hope was boundless.

The first time in ten years when you came back to us, I wept in joy and grief at the same time. I couldn't see you but I heard the subtle deepness in your voice and felt the roughness of your stubble. An immense power radiated through you and I could tell you had grown so much. When we were finally afforded some alone time that evening, your kisses were even sweeter than our first. Our love reaffirmed and unaltered by the course of time and occurrences. Kisses that reassured me that what we had would transcend time and space as you met your destiny head on.

The first time I felt the warmth from the dawn on my face in ten years, I knew. It replaced the feeling of your magic tingling through me. Our two dearest comrades sensed it too and they led me to your resting place. We paid our respects and sealed up the throne room.

Before leaving, I wrote this letter to you. Being blind, I am not sure how legible it will be, not to mention my injuries were still bleeding and eyes still shedding tears when I composed it. I wanted to give life to all of the amazing firsts you have given me, my love. A testament to all we had and all we gave. I pray these words reach you, wherever you are. There is one more first that I am looking forward to and cannot wait for that day to arrive, as certain as the dawn.

The first day I can rejoin you in the hereafter and we can relive all of our firsts once again.

Eternally yours in love,  
Ignis "


End file.
